Le roi des Aulnes alias Voldemort
by Alaisica
Summary: Petit OS sur un poème de Goethe


Si vous êtes déprimés, ne lisez surtout pas.. Mais si vous avez le courage de le faire, alors ça me ferait vraiment super plaisir que vous ayez aussi le courage de m'écrire une review.

_Qui chevauche si tard dans la nuit et le vent ?_

_C'est le père emportant son enfant._

_Il a son fils bien serré dans ses bras,_

_Il le tient ferme et à l'abris du froid._

_- Mon fils, pourquoi caches-tu, angoissé, ton visage ?_

_- Ne vois-tu pas, mon père, le roi des Aulnes ?_

_Le roi des Aulnes avec couronne et traîne ?_

_- Mon fils, c'est une traînée de brume._

_- Viens, cher enfant, viens, viens avec moi !_

_À de bien beau jeu je jouerai avec toi ;_

_Maintes fleurs diaprées croissent sur la rive !_

_Ma mère a maint vêtement d'or._

_- Mon père, mon père, n'entends-tu donc pas,_

_Ce que le roi des Aulnes me promet tout bas ?_

_- Sois calme, reste calme, mon enfant ;_

_Dans les feuilles sèches siffle le vent._

_- Veux-tu, bel enfant, venir avec moi ?_

_Mes filles de toi sauront prendre grand soin ;_

_Mes filles conduisent la ronde nocturne,_

_Et te berçant et en chantant et en dansant t'endormiront._

_- Mon père, mon père ne vois-tu donc pas_

_Les filles du roi des Aulnes en ce lieu sinistre ?_

_- Mon fils, mon fils, je le vois fort bien :_

_Ce sont les vieux saules qui ont l'air si gris._

_- Je t'aime, ta belle forme me ravit ;_

_Ne consens-tu pas, j'userai de violence !_

_- Mon père, mon père, le voilà qui me prend !_

_Le roi des Aulnes, comme il m'a fait mal !_

_Le père frémit d'horreur, il chevauche plus vite,_

_Il retient dans ses bras son enfant qui gémit,_

_Il atteint sa demeure avec peine et détresse :_

_Dans ses bras, l'enfant était mort._

_**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

Bill Weasley courrait à perdre haleine. Il fallait qu'il sauve son fils bien que ce soit perdu d'avance…

_

* * *

**Flash Back :** _

Bill attendait des nouvelles de sa femme, Fleur, dans le couloir des urgences de Sainte Mangouste.

Une attaque venait d'avoir lieu sur le chemin de Traverse. Tout avait été saccagé. Il y avait des centaines de morts et de blessés.

Fleur se trouvait là-bas pour acheter des affaires pour le bébé qui allait naître dans deux mois. Elle avait été assommée par une poutre de chez Mme Guipure ( celle-ci morte durant l'attaque) après avoir subi le sortilège de glace. Elle était restée des heures sous les décombres.

Personne ne savait si elle et le bébé s'en sortirait. Bill était dans tous ses états.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagnée ce jour-là ? Il l'avait laissée partir après un petit bisous, peut-être le dernier souvenir d'elle bien portante qu'il aurait, car elle voulait lui faire une surprise. C'était leur un an de mariage.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meure ! Il ne tiendrait jamais sans elle…

Les larmes roulaient sur ces joues quand une infirmière vint le trouver. Il était pétrifié. Il voulait et ne voulait pas savoir… Il était terrifié.

Votre femme est dans le coma Monsieur… L'enfant qu'elle porte pourra naître par césarienne.

Bill pleurait de joie maintenant. Si le bébé naissait ça voulais dire que Fleur vivrait… Le soulagement l'envahit.

En voyant le jeune homme aussi apaisé, l'infirmière ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Cette larme hantera à jamais le cœur de Bill. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Fleur était dans le coma et donnerait naissance à son enfant dans cet état. Elle ne se réveillerait pas.

A cause du sortilège de glace (qui avait abaissé sa température corporelle) et de l'attente, Fleur était entrée en hibernation pour se protéger du froid. Mais, inconsciemment, son corps, grâce à l'amour qu'elle portait à l'enfant à naître, avait gardé le placenta à la bonne température. Le bébé n'avait donc pas du tout souffert de l'attaque surprise.

Bill avait lui-même débranchée Fleur après l'accouchement. Il l'avait serrée dans ses bras et embrassée une dernière fois avant de la tuer. Elle souffrait trop pour qu'on la laisse ainsi. Bill le savait, mais il regrettait quand même, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute non… Chaque seconde il regrettait son geste. Jamais il ne guérirait.

Ce jour-là, devant le cadavre de sa femme bien-aimée, morte le jour de leur anniversaire, il avait juré sur son fils de la venger en tuant le plus de mangemorts possibles.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

Le bébé était très calme. Il se serrait contre son père sans émettre une seule plainte malgré les soubresauts que lui faisait subir la course effrénée de Bill. C'était un enfant adorable. La seule cause pour laquelle Bill était en vie. 

Aujourd'hui, il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait tué une quinzaine de mangemorts, la rage au cœur. Mais cela n'avait pas ramené Fleur. Et Bill était toujours aussi déprimé. Le petit bout de chou dans ses bras lui permettaient de tenir, encore un peu.

Les mangemorts avaient attaqués Poudlard à l'aube. Ils étaient au moins une centaine.

L'Ordre savait que l'attaque était imminente mais ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient si nombreux.

Mais tout était prêt pour la grande bataille. Bill sortit en première ligne. Il ne fut pas blessé une seule fois. Et tous les mangemorts qui se trouvaient sur son chemin tombèrent.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa folie meurtrière (c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il réalisa que cette tuerie ne ramènerai pas sa bien-aimée), Bill laissa le soin aux autres de continuer. Il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps maintenant. Déjà, certains mangemorts fuyaient.

Il alla retrouver son fils. Et c'est au moment où il entra dans Poudlard qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait un gros problème : si c'était l'Ultime bataille, où était Voldemort ?

Bill fonça dans le dortoir des gryffondors de septième année, transformé en chambre pour bébé pendant quelques temps. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Harry tenait son fils dans les bras et Voldemort était en face d'eux. Bill hurla et se précipita entres eux. Harry lui donna l'ordre de prendre son fils et de partir. Devant eux, Voldemort riait. Harry profita de ce bref interlude pour jeter l'enfant dans les bras de son père et jeta Bill hors de la chambre.

Voldemort, enfin calmé, regarda Harry et lui déclara que le jeu était terminé. Le duel pour la survie du monde sorcier commençait.

Bill demeura immobile à l'entrée de la chambre. Il fut émerveillée par la puissance magiqe qui se dégageait des deux ennemis. Mais Harry était jeune et n'avait pas la cruauté de son adversaire. Bientôt, il fut à terre. Et Bill comprit alors que c'était perdu.

Et depuis ce moment, il courrait….

Il sentait le souffle de Voldemort qui le suivait. Il ne s'en sortirait pas mais son fils peut-être. Il voulait le confier aux centaures qui vivait au tréfonds de la forêt. Eux pourraient s'en occuper et le confier à un survivant plus tard.

Enfin, il arrivait à leur refuge. Mais Voldemort était sur ses talons. La force et l'énergie, ainsi que la magie d'Harry était en lui. Il les avait absorbé en le tuant. Bill arrivait trop tard. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Un sortilège fit tomber un gigantesque chêne devant lui. Le symbole de la majesté et de la noblesse était tombé. Désormais, ce serait le saule pleureur qui serait roi…

Bill était bloqué. Il se retourna après avoir posé son fils derrière lui. Voldemort ricana et lança un « Accio ». L'enfant pleura quand il arriva dans les bras du Mage Noir. Celui-ci lança un « Endoloris ». Le petit hurla mais Bill ne l'entendait pas. Il hurlait bien plus fort. Son fils ne pouvait pas résister à un sortilège pareil. Les adultes devenaient fous alors un bébé… Il tenta de récupérer son fils d'un « Accio » rempli de désespoir mais Voldemort n'eut aucun mal à le retenir. La magie de Voldemort était inimaginable .

Quand Voldemort lança un ultime « Endoloris », l'enfant était mort.


End file.
